Everlasting Hope
by roarin20s
Summary: Guy and Marian share a heated moment, in more ways than one. One shot. Takes places around mid-season 2. Rated M, to be safe.


Hi! This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, and it's a one shot. There is an extra chapter that I have, but I kind of like they way this one ends. I posted it on livejournal a few years ago, but I figured why not!? I spend enough time reading stories here. Okay. Well, hope you like it. Thanks for reading! And extra love to reviews. :P

Oh, and these characters are not mine. Unfortunately. Because if they were, Marian would be out of the picture and Guy (ahem, or Richard Armitage) would never leave my room.

--*--

Marian forced herself to catch her breath and steady her footing as he roughly pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Her initial reaction was to push him away, to run from him, to chastise him because she knew he would see the wrong in his actions. But at some point, Marian felt her eyelids flutter shut and she leaned into him.

Robin had never kissed her like this. Their kisses were always in passing when they could sneak a moment and even though she wanted to take full advantage of their feelings, she always knew that their relationship had been built on a past and that was a big part of their being together now. Yes, she loved Robin and she was completely aware of his feelings for her…but this. This was no ordinary kiss.

She felt his surprise as she responded back to his kiss. For a moment he pulled away and they held each others gaze, neither sure what had just happen. She couldn't understand the feeling that had washed over her. He had kissed her before and there had been nothing. In fact she resented him everyday, even this day, for that kiss because it was all a lie. It signified their false engagement, his hatred for the poor and weak, the lies they had told each other, and most importantly, his hatred for Robin.

But this feeling. It took her to the very core of her soul and without thinking about it she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. If he had been surprised before, he was surely stunned now. But he was no fool. He responded as vigorously as she had initiated and held her tightly against his body. She could feel the heat rising between them. She couldn't believe how sweet his lips were now, how soft his tongue was on hers.

He paused breathing heavily on her lips watching her eyelids slowly open and staring at him with her big, deep, beautiful eyes. He started kissing her down her neck and breathed steadily on her skin. Marian was lost in his touch, his kiss. She didn't even realize he had picked her up and she didn't even care that he was taking her to his chambers.

----------

Guy didn't know what exactly came over him. His argument with Marian had infuriated him and she was impossible to talk to when she became so stubborn. His mind was racing trying to come up with anything to make her see his point of view or at least shut her up.

"It's impossible to take care of all the poor, Marian. You are wasting your time," he had said.

"I'd rather waste my time trying then killing innocent people because the Sheriff ordered me too," she refuted.

"If you keep 'helping the needy' then you will die yourself. The Sheriff will not stand for your…your…your insolence!"

"My insolence!? The fact that I take a stand for what I believe, that I risk my life everyday trying to protect those who need protecting? Then I will gladly suffer my fate for being insolent!"

They were both shaking, their passion for their beliefs creating so much heat and tension that the only thing Guy could think to do was kiss her. He knew she would push him away and that he would apologize for his actions but at that moment, he did not think about his reputation, about his pride. He thought solely about his desire and he pushed Marian against the wall and kissed her with such force he regretted it almost instantly.

Almost..

He was taken aback instantly when she returned the kiss that he wondered if he had imagined the whole thing. His fingers entwined themselves into her hair and her hands pulled at his jacket bringing him closer to her then he had ever been to her before. He finally pulled away from her, even though it was the hardest thing he ever had to do, and stared into her eyes with confusion. Did this mean she had feelings for him now? Did she want more? Should he talk to her now? He opened his mouth to ask but she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He felt himself stagger but steadied himself quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her there. He parted from her face and could feel her breath on his mouth. He kissed down her neck and felt her body shudder, not out of disgust or hatred. This was passion and desire.

With a clean sweep he had lifted her off her feet and she clung to him with strength he did not know she had. He carried her to his bed and laid her down softly. He did not know what was about to happen, but he was not going to listen to the hundreds of questions and warnings running through his head. Every time he touched her face, her arms, her hips, he felt her respond genuinely and passionately. What a fool he had been believing she loved him before. But now…now he was not sure what this was.

But he knew he was not going to stop. Especially since Marian made it very clear that she did not want him too. If anything, regret could come later. But now was their time, and Guy took full advantage of her guard being down and untied the strings of the bodice of her dress. Marian fumbled with the ties of his shirt and trousers, distracted by his wanting lips and his eager hands. She was more distracted for the reply her lips made to his and how her body ached for his hands, coarse and rough, to feel her skin.

She gazed into his eyes for a moment then watched his gaze fall to her rising and falling chest. She kissed him softly and sweetly for the first time and let her own hands untie her dress. Guy, overwhelmed by her desire for him, and her consent, felt his heart sore in his chest. This was what he wanted more then anything. He kissed her again and knew that he still loved her. She was his, and even if she rejected him again, tonight would stay with him and let hope live in him forever.


End file.
